That Should Be Me
by Freshkid12345
Summary: This is a song-fic! Please read and review!


A/N: Hey everybody! This is a song-fic. It's the song "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber. Hope you enjoy! One-shot!

That Should Be Me

**Everybody's laughing in my mind**

**Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy**

"I can't believe that Saint Clare actually cheated on somebody."

"I wouldn't blame her. Jake looks better."

**Do you do what you did when you did with me**

**Does he love you the way I can?**

I walk down Queen Street to go to The Dot. Adam and me are going to catch up on things since the incident with….**Clare.** I shook my head to get her out of it. Anyways she's happy with Jake anyway.

I walked passed a bench and it seemed familiar. A telephone pole right next to the bunch and a flower shop right behind it.

Me and Clare's special bench.

But, two persons were sitting on it. Two familiar looking people. Oh no.

**Did you forget all the plans that you made with me**

'**Cause baby I didn't**

"Hi Eli." Clare turned around on the bench and smiled at me.

I was happy to see Clare, but the person next to her make me want to go insane. She was sitting with Jake. He was staring at me like I'm not suppose to be in their present. It irked me because

That was me and Clare's bench. **Our **bench.

**That should be me, holding your hand**

**That should be me, making you laugh**

**That should be me, this is so sad.**

**That should be me, that should me**

I couldn't talk. Not because I wasn't happy to see Clare, but we haven't talked to each other for so long.

"Hey Clare. What's going on?" I asked.

"Just the usual. Have you met Jake?"

I nodded my head yes. I did met Jake. He pushed me against lockers and told me to say away from you.

"What's up Jake." I stated.

He nodded in my direction, but I know he wasn't going to knowledge my presence.

"I'll see you later Clare. " I said and walked away to The Dot. It saddened me that they continued to talk like we didn't have a conversation.

**That should be me, feeling your kiss**

**That should be me, buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong, I can't go on 'till you believe that**

**That should be me**

**You said you needed a little time from my mistakes**

**It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced**

**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?**

**What your doing to me, you're talking him where we used to go**

Flashback

I walked up to Clare with a bouquet of flowers. Roses actually. It was her favorite. Today was our 5 month anniversary and I wanted it to surprise.

"Hey beautiful!" I said full of excitement. I kissed Clare on her forehead ,but she didn't return the favor. Instead she sighed. What was wrong?

"Clare, what's wrong?" I asked full of concern.

"Eli, I think we should take a break. Not break up, but you know take a little time from each other." Clare said.

"What do you mean? I give you all the space you need. To hang out with your friends Clare. You're the one whose don't want to be near me."

"I'm sorry Eli."

I stood there with my mouth agape and said:

"Fine Clare. I'll give you space."

But, I was mad that she didn't even say **Happy Anniversary. **I turned around and walked to the garbage can and threw the roses in there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So she said she wanted space?" Adam said, while buying his popcorn at the confession stand. We were currently at the movies and I was telling him what happened.

"Yea. I don't get why. All I give her is space. There is no space in the world of the space I give her!" I said chewing on my fruit twisters angrily.

'Don't worry man. I'll get your mind off of her."

"Thanks dude."

Adam and I walked in the theater. It was pretty dark, but I could see. Me and Adam sat behind this couple who was making out and I wished that was me and Clare. It was getting annoying because I couldn't see, so I tapped on the girls shoulder.

Me and Adam's eyes widened when we say it was Clare and Jake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End of Flashback

**Now if you're tryin' to break my heart**

**It's working cause you know that**

**That should be me, holding your hand**

**That should be me, making you laugh **

**That should be me, this is so sad**

**That should be me, that should me**

**That should be me, feeling your kiss**

**That should be me, buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong, I can't go on 'till you believe that**

**That should be me**

I walk into The Dot and say Adam in a booth reading a comic book. He notice me side in the booth, so he took his head out of the comic book.

"Ohh, I know that face." Adam said.

"What do you mean Adam." I grumbled.

"You saw Clare didn't you?"

"I did. She was with Jake."

"I'm sorry Eli. It's been 2 months you need to get over her."

"I can't Adam. She sticks to my mind. I don't know what to do."

"Didn't I tell you about Imogen Moreno? She seems pretty."

"She is, but she looks like she could be my sister."

Me and Adam laughed at the joke I made. Probably I will check this girl out. She seems nice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"See you later Adam!" I yelled out to him.

We walked our separate ways. It was almost 11:00 and Adam had to get home.

I was walking past a alley way and heard a scream. I didn't want to be involved in what was happening, so I kept walking. Another scream pierced my ears. No. It couldn't be.

Clare!

**I need to know should I fight for love**

**Or disarm**

**It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart**

**Ohhhhh**

I ran into the alley way and I saw Jake push Clare against the wall.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK TO HIM!" Jake yelled and slapped Clare across her face.

Oh Hell No!

I ran to them and I threw Jake off of Clare.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" I screamed. How could he?

"Your always in the way Eli Time to take you out!"

Jake tried to punch me, but I blocked him and punched him. He fell back into a pile of garbage and I kicked him in the back. I got on top of him and kept punching him until his node bleed. I was so angry the he was putting his hands on my Clare, that I wasn't planning on stopping.

I picked him up and I threw him against the dumpster and kicked him in the jaw. I heard a crack and I stopped what I was doing.

I ran to Clare and came to her aid.

"Clare, are you ok?" I asked. I looked at her cheek and it was swollen. I clenched my teeth and said to her:

'Is this the first time he hit you?"

Clare shook her head and started to cry. I grabbed her and embraced her in my arms. I let her cry into me. I missed these moments. When Clare is in my arms.

"I thought you hated me." Clare finally said.

"Clare, I would never hate you. I love you Clare and I won't stop loving you." I kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly.

"I love you too Eli."

She removed herself from me and she smiled. I smiled back at her and leaned down and kissed her.

**That should be me, holding your hand**

**That should be me, making you laugh**

**That should be me, this is so sad**

**That should be me, that should be me**

**That should be me, feeling your kiss**

**That should be me, buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong, I can't go on 'till you believe that**

**That should be me**

**(Holding your hand)**

**That should be me**

**The one making you laugh(Oh baby oh)**

**That should be me**

**(Giving you flowers)**

**That should be me!**

**Never should've let you go!**

**I never should've let you go!**

**That should be me!**

**Never should've let you go!**

**I never should've let you go !**

**That should be me!**


End file.
